


Stupid kiyotaka vent fic

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Im not good at tagging, M/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, first fic, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiyotaka has a flashback.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Stupid kiyotaka vent fic

Rain patter against the window creating a soft background noise accompanied by the sound of peaceful music. Now what wasn't peaceful was the scribbling of an aggressive pencil hitting the paper.  
Kiyotaka was studying for his exams but he couldn’t focus- maybe it was the music or the rain but that normally helped him.  
He leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe he was going at it for too long- yea maybe that was it. Taking a break could maybe help.   
The male stood up and walked over to a drawer where he kept a bunch of papers. It had three drawers, one for complete drawings, one for incomplete drawings, and one for blank papers. Taka went to reach for the blank set of papers but that when he realized- he hadn't looked through his finished drawings in a while. Quickly moving his hand up to open up the drawer he was greeted to a neatly overflowing drawer and which he picked up all of them in his hand before heading over to his desk.  
Taking a quick sit down at his desk he began to look through the drawings of the character he drew in middle school. Looking at this brought back a bunch of good memories that he wishes he could have back but that's when he saw something. Letting out a shout he dropped the paper-  
Was that blood?  
The perfect gently lifted the paper back up and he looked at it. It had the words ”Worthless” written over and over on it and blood on it...  
Taka started to remember now.

”Stop get out of my head- get out of my head!”   
I cried as I grabbed my pencil. Use the skills your therapist taught you- that could work. I began to write whatever came to me but... It was the same word, the one he would always tell me when he touched me. No- no no it's all done now, he won't hurt you again! But he has seen you- what if other people have too? I can't stop thinking. I need to do it. I pressed the mechanical pencil against me at then I began to scrape my arm as hard as I could until it started to bleed out. It got all over the paper... I need to clean up.

Tears were streaking down Taka’s face. He hadn't thought about him in a while. Slowly his eyes moved to his arm... The marks weren't faded but they weren't terrible. 

That's why everyone left you too... Only if they knew what happened, maybe they could have understood better but they’d probably think I am a freak.

Ever since everything happened Taka lost all of his friends except for one, he was an online friend... Well, boyfriend- but he understood that it wasn't Taka’s fault. The prefect picked his phone up then he opened it up.

”Hey Mondo are you available to call?”  
Taka texted. Quickly he saw the three dots.

”Sure just give me a moment.”

Taka waited for a moment then he saw the number pop up. He accepts the call then pressed his phone against his ear.  
”Hey... Sorry that I'm calling you right now.”

”Its okay what's up?”

Sorry that was boring I just wanted to write that out cus I was hurting and stuff. 😔👉👈


End file.
